The Truth about Sully
by DaveBedford81
Summary: Sharon makes a heart breaking discovery regarding her "son" as tragedy strikes another couple.
1. Chapter 1

**INT. NEWMAN COTTAGE - BED ROOM**

Sharon is asleep in her bed when she has memories of the night Sully was "born" and starts tossing and turning. She jolts out of bed and is sweaty. She wipes her face with her shirt as Dylan comes up a few minutes later with breakfast in bed for her - scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and home fries.

"How did you sleep?"

"I'm slept fine," Sharon said not letting on about the memories because she wasn't sure what they meant. "Mmm, this looks really good."

"It was my pleasure. Anything for the woman I love."

Sharon smiles and kisses Dylan as she starts eating her food. "Are you going into the station today?"

"Yeah, at least for a little bit. Do you have any plans yourself?" Dylan asked.

"Not really. It's a boring day."

Sharon finishes her meal and hopes in the shower with Dylan to get cleaned up. Afterwards, she gets dressed and goes downstairs to meet her daughter, Faith.

"Are you ready for school, sweetheart?"

"I'm ready, mommy."

"Okay. Let's go."

 **INT. LIVING ROOM - PENTHOUSE 2**

Nick and Sage are finshing their morning coffee when someone knocks on the door. Nick answers the door and it's Shawn, the mother that the couple plan on adopting from. She walks in as he closes the door behind him.

"Can we offer you anything to eat or drink?" Sage asked.

"No, I'm good. I had something before I came over," Shawn said shaking her head no. "I got your text that you had some news."

"Yes, we do," Nick smiled as he took something from the drawer and placed them on the table. "These are the legal papers to finalize the adoption. All you need to do is sign and we're good to go."

Nick hands Shawn a pen as she sits down. She looks over the papers carefully and signs everywhere her signature is needed. She hands them back and smiles. "There. All done. I'll be staying at the GCAC if you need me."

Shawn leaves the penthouse as Nick and Sage kiss each other and celebrate by pouring 2 glasses of champagne.

 **INT. LIVING ROOM - NEWMAN COTTAGE**

Sharon returns home with Sully after taking Faith to school but as she comes through the door, she's hit with the memory of her miscarrying her child she had with Dylan. Her knees buckle as she falls to the ground crying making the devastating realization that Sully isn't her son at all and is actually Sage's but she doesn't have the proof. After she composes herself, Sharon cuts a piece of Sully's hair and hers as well and puts it in a plastic bag to be tested.

 **INT. LAB - MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

Sharon is pushing Sully in the stroller and parks it right in front of the bench as she walks up to the lab door and knocks. Moments later, a technician opens up.

"Hello. How can I help you?"

"Hi. I need some samples tested to determine paternity," Sharon said handing him the bag with the strands of hair. "It's urgent. How soon can I get the results?"

"We're pretty swamped but I can put a rush on it and have them to you by tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure. That's fine. I'll see you then."

Sharon walks over to the bench and sighs heavily as she calls Nick, who's at Crimson Light grabbing a coffee and a muffin.

"Hey, Sharon. What's up?"

"Thank god I got in touch with you," Sharon said frantically.

Nick notices the change in tone of Sharon's voice. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Faith?"

No, she's fine. Is Sage with you?"

"No. She went for a walk. I'm supposed to meet her in Chancellor Park. Why?"

"I need to see both of you. It's about Christian."

Nick is confused as to why Sharon wants to talk to them about Christian because he's dead but he agrees to meet up with her to see wants. "Okay. I'll see you in a little bit." Sharon hangs up and takes Sully back home.

 **EXT. CHANCELLOR PARK**

Sage is taking a walk while unbeknownst to her, an unknown person is watching from the bushes. Sage goes to sit down when she hears a noise that startles her. "Who's there?" She goes to look around when the unknown person walks up behind her from around the corner and starts to strangle her with their bare hands.

Sage starts to fight back by kicking them when she comes face-to-face with her assailant and is horrified. "Oh, my god! Why are doing this?! The assailant cotinues to strangle her but from the front this time as Sage's legs and arms go limp and they drop her lifeless body on the ground. They flee the scene just as Nick and Sharon arrive.

Nick and Sharon see Sage on the ground and he rushes over to her. He kneels down and notices faint hand prints around around her neck as he checks for a pulse. Nick shakes his head as a worried Sharon looks at him.

"Is she-"

"Yeah," Nick said as his voice trembled with sadness. "She's dead."

A shocked Sharon pulls out her phone and calls Dylan at the station. "Dylan, it's me. I need you and Paul to get to Chancellor Park right away."

"What's wrong?"

"Sage was killed tonight."

"We're on our way."

Dylan grabs his jacket and tells Paul about what happened to Sage and they leave the station. Meanwhile back in the park, Sharon puts an around Nick to comfort him during his loss as he hugs and cries in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The police tape off Chancellor Park as Paul and Dylan arrive. Paul goes over to speak to the CSI tech as Dylan questions Sharon, who is with Nick, sitting on the bench.

"Hey, guys. I know it's a difficult time, but I have to ask you some questions while it's still fresh in your minds," Dylan said.

"It's fine," Nick said. "What do you want to know?"

"You found Sage, correct?"

"Yes, we did," Sharon said. "I was supposed to meet up Nick and Sage earlier for coffee, and that's when we found her on the ground.

"Do you know anyone that would've wanted Sage dead?"

"No, I don't," said a distraught Nick shaking his head. "She didn't have any enemies."

"Okay. If we have any more questions, we'll contact you, but your free to go."

Paul finishes speaking with CSI tech as Dylan walks over to get an update from his father. "What was the tech able to conclude?"

" He said Sage Warner was strangled. She had hand prints around the back of her neck and the front as well."

"Our best bet is check the security footage," Dylan said pointing to the camera. "The camera is pointing to where it happened so maybe it got caught on tape."

"It's worth a shot."

After Nick and Sharon leave the park and are away from prying ears, he gives her a look of confusion. "Why did you lie to your husband about the real reason we were going to meet?"

"There's a lot more going than I realized after I found out something about Christian and Sully. They're one in the same."

"What are trying to say?

"What I'm saying is that your supposed dead son Christian is really Sully," said Sharon sighing.

Nick looks at Sharon like she's crazy but wants to hear her out. "Do you have proof?"

"Let's go talk in private. I'll explain everything."

Back at the Newman Cottage, Sharon and Nick sit on the couch as she tells him what she learned.

"It all started when I had these memories while I was asleep. The first one I had was of Dr. Anderson bringing me the baby but I didn't think much of it at the time, until I remembered that I was pregnant and I miscarried the baby. I'm not sure why I didn't realize it sooner. Maybe I blacked it out and didn't want to remember because it was devastating or maybe it was because I wasn't on my meds and not seeing things as clearly."

"Is that all?" Nick asked.

"No, There's one more thing. I also took strands of Sully's and my own hair and I brought them to the hospital to be tested to see if our DNA matched. I'm supposed to get the results today, and that'll be the proof you need that he is indeed your son."

Nick and Sharon go to the lab at Memorial Hospital as she walks over to the door and knocks again. The same lab tech answers and hands her a manila envelope. Sharon thanks him as she walks back to Nick with the results and they read them. The results for the paternity of Sharon and Sully - **DO NOT MATCH (99.9%)**

A shocked Nick sits down and takes it all in as the pieces of the puzzle fall into place for Sharon with 1 unanswered question.

"It's makes sense why when Sage spent time with him, she felt a connection to him like a mother would but the thing that troubles me still is how did Dr. Anderson pull this off?"

Nick flashes back to the night where a nurse from the NICU told him and Sage that Christian had died as he turns to Sharon.

"I have a good idea of how she did it but we need to find the nurse from the night Christian died. "

Dylan walks into Paul's office with a DVD and a laptop. "I got the footage." Dylan puts the DVD in and he and Paul watch it. After a few minutes, they're shocked when they witness Sage's death and the killer's face caught on tape.

At the GCAC, Shawn is in her room sitting on the bed when she has a memory of strangling and killing Sage in Chancellor park. She goes in purse and pulls out a picture of Nick as she takes her finger and runs it up and down it. She smiles as she says something to herself.

"With Sage out of the way, me and you can finally be together and raise this child as a family."


End file.
